Finding Imperfection
by strawberriesandturnips
Summary: Annie has had a rough life recently. After the loss of her parents and an unfortunate reputation, she decides it's finally time to get out there and find a world of excitement, love, and friendship. One girls quest for acceptance from others turns into finding what she really needs. Annie/? Rated T for infrequent language and mild sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Leaving

The rain gently drops onto my head as I sit on the sturdiest branch in the tallest tree in Bluebell. Sometimes life has a way of stopping when I'm in these trees. I love to climb into them when it rains. I've lived here with my sister Lillian for 4 years this fall. It's been okay, I guess. I've gained a reputation, and its not a great one. "Annie Hill, I hear that girl has commitment issues. That must be why she's dated and broke the heart of every eligible bachelor in the region." Thats what they all say about me. It is partially true, I have been in several relationships in these last four years. Dirk was my first real boyfriend. He was sweet and energetic, but lacked a certain passion. The break up was easy for the both of us seeing as neither of us were particularly attached. Kana was my second and lets just say that I thought that his obsession with horses was a bit….strange to say the least. Hiro is somewhat too passionate. he's sweet and gentle, but heaven forbid I climb a tree or go for a swim. That brings me to Cam. He's everything I could ever want, but he decided that we would be better friends than lovers. This is all quite irrelevant, but I believe it is blackening my sisters reputation as well. Her marriage is suffering because word about town is that she cheated on Ash with Mikhail. I personally suspect Nori came up with this rumor, I've always had a bad feeling about her. No one can be that perfect.

Here I am, hours away from moving to some far off town, rambling about guys. This is why I have to leave. I need an adventure of my own. I got a flyer in the mail a week ago and I've been communicating with a woman named Veronica about a small farm in the town. What I find most intriguing about the town is that vendors from far off places come to visit and sell exotic items. I'm also excited to start fresh. No one will know my name here and that will a nice change.

"ANNIE?" Crap. I've already said goodbye to everyone and I do not need this right now. Sure I may have forgotten to say bye to Nori…..and Cam. His was going to be too hard. Well it looks like its now or never.

"I'm up here Cam." I yell down to the forest floor.

"I had a feeling you'd be up here." I feel the tree tremble slightly and moments later he's in front of me. I refuse to look up at him. I feel his hand under my chin as he tilts my head up. "You forgot to say anything to me. Not even one last 'I hate you'"

"I could never hate you Cam." I try to laugh, but it comes out as more of a cough.

"When is the buggy coming to get you?" This time he looks down as he settles into the branch next to me.

"At 7:00 tonight." I say quietly.

"I'm leaving too." I start to say something in protest, but he stops me. "I'm going to travel the country and then settle down in my parents home town. I remember the flowers that grow there being like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Well, I wish you the best." I find the strength to smile.

"You're still not going to tell anyone where you are going?"

"Only my sister and Ash know." Shut up Annie! Everyone knows Ash can't keep a secret. Look at him and see that smirk painted across his face the moment I mention Ash.

"I love you, Annie." Where the hell did that come from? You're going to confess your undying love for me moments before I move away? That is a dick move Cam.

"Cam.." He takes my hand and cuts me off.

"Let me finish." I bite my lip to keep my thoughts from escaping. "You're my best friend. I'm never going forget all of the fun times we had over the last few years. I want to apologize for any pain I may have caused you."

"It's okay." I reply quietly. What else am I supposed to say?

"And who knows, I may come across you in my travels." He laughs and looks at me with those big green eyes that I still have a soft spot for. Is he leaning in? Nonononononononono! AHHH!

"It's stopped raining." Wow Annie. I can just pull away if I don't want to kiss him. Why am I not moving. He is literally centimeters away from my face.

"Goodbye, Annie." His lips press gently against mine. I feel his hands grab my face and pull me even closer. My hands involuntarily wrap around his neck. This doesn't feel right. I pull away and just look at him. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I'm supposed to get butterflies in my stomach and feel happy.

"Goodbye, Cam." I climb down and run as fast as I can to Lillian's house. I know this is what I'm meant to do. I reach the steps of her Bluebell house. I stop when I hear the voice of my best friend inside. Reina is unlike anyone else I've ever met. She knows how to make me laugh without even realizing it. I turn the handle and walk in.

"SURPRISE!" Ash screams at the top of his lungs. There Reina is, standing in the middle of the room with a huge suitcase in hand.

"Whats going on?" I groan.

"I got a job in Oak Tree town and I'm coming with you." I expected myself to be annoyed and angered by these words, but instead an over whelming sense of comfort washed over me. I broke into a huge smile and ran to hug her.

"How did you find out that was where I was going?" I asked

"Ash told me." Reina said turning towards Ash. I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone else! My lips are sealed from this point forward, I swear." He said. I gave him a quick hug a punch on the shoulder.

"Annie, I just got a call from Veronica and she said that two young men from the town will be here a little earlier than expected. They will be helping you with any big items that need moving." Lillian said as she walked into the living area. "You've grown so much since mom and dad passed. When you came here you were a 14 year old mess, then two years later you got yourself into some trouble with all the boys in town….but now…. you…" Her voice began to crack and a single tear ran down her cheek. "You're a beautiful young woman who is going to go make something of herself. I love you, Annie Boo." I practically jumped onto my and buried her face into my shoulder.

"I love you too, Lilly Billy." I pulled away and smiled. "I'm only going to be living within a days ride. Come visit me when ever you are able to."

"Annie! I think they are here!" I turned towards the window Reina was looking out of and saw a huge cart and two men walking towards the door. "They are rather attractive, so please hold yourself back." I glared at her. The knock at the door was followed by the entrance of the two. The first to walk in is a younger guy, about 25, who has messy light brown hair and striking blue eyes and a warm smile. The next man was anything but warm. He was older than the first and extremely tall and had a slim and muscular build. He had black hair and subtle green eyes.

"Good day everyone, is there anywhere I can water the horses? They are quiet tired after the days journey." The tall one said. His voice was smooth and soft. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Klaus Gables. I create perfumes back in Oak Tree."

"What my friend here means to say is that his unemployed and living off of a very very large inheritance." The younger man stepped forward with a big smile on his face. "I, on the other hand, have a real job. I own the local restaurant in town. I just so happened to be off today so I decided to come help this old guy out with anything you needed." He jokingly put his hand next to his mouth and said "I wanted to make sure he did throw out his back."

"I don't think that will be much of an issue. Reina and I don't have much in the way of furniture." I said smiling and putting my hair behind my ear. "I didn't catch your name."

"Raeger Paul. And yours?" He held out his hand.

"Annie Hill." I replied, taking his hand. "This is my sister Lillian, her husband Ash, and my best friend Reina." DON'T BE A FLIRT ANNIE. Sure he's super cute and funny, but you've only known him for five minutes.

"I can show you to the barn Klaus if you would like to rest your horses there, or there is a horse breeder in the nest town over if you think they need a quick check up." Ash said walking towards the door.

"I think a quick drink would more than suffice, thank you. Ladies" Klaus tipped his head and walked out the door behind Ash.

"Would you care for a quick drink Raeger? I have everything from teas to any type of wine you could think of." Lillian said rushing towards the chef.

"I'm fine, thank you. We really must be on our way at your earliest convince. I know that we weren't supposed to be here till tonight, but there is a big storm building to the north and it would be best if we tried to avoid it." Ranger turned towards me smiled "Now, whenever you are ready I can help you with your bags."

"All I have is this one. I think I can manage it by myself," Reina looked towards me and gave me her signature smirk "Annie on the other hand is a bit weaker and could use some help." She winked and gave a slight giggle. "I'll just go put my things in the buggy then." And with that she was out the door, leaving me alone with Raeger and Lillian.

"My room is just this way." I said leading him down the hall. "I really don't have that many things, but, being a small person and all, things can be a bit cumbersome."

"I understand…"He paused a moment, trying to remember my name. Should I help him? Nah, he can figure it out "Abby?" I shook my head in response. "I am positive it started with an A. Is it Anna?"

"Very close." I said, handing him my suitcase.

"Anne?" He gave a nervous smile.

"Even closer." I said. I refuse to give in! I can see the wheels in his head turning.

"Annie!"

"We have a winner!" I said jumping up and down.

"What's my prize?" He joked, as I handed him another bag.

"What do you want it to be?" I asked getting a little closer.

"Uh….um…"He started to get red "I-I-well….I'm good for now." He quickly turned around and bolted out the door. I stood there fro a second laughing before Lillian walked in.

"What in the world did you do to that poor boy?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do anything!" I sat on my bed. Maybe I am over bearing. I barely know this guy, and here I am ready to throw myself at him. "Lillian, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you know you can tell me anything." She sat down beside me and started to braid my hair.

"Am I a slut?" I feel her pause for a moment then continue to finish the quick braid before answering.

"I don't think you're a slut. I think that you use boys to cope with losing mom and dad at such young age." She puts her arm around me a squeezes softly. "When I look at you I see a beautiful, smart, kind, loving, and passionate woman. I just wish thats what other people would see too. I have a challenge for you; get to know everyone in town and make friends with every single one of them. Don't ask someone out so you can get to know them, instead get to know them to see if there is more than friendship there. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try. Its kinda impossible to be friends with everyone though, not even you can do that."I rest my head on her shoulder. I wish my mom was still here. I wish dad would still come barging through the door every day and pick Lillian and me up and spin around. Lillian grew up the day they died. She took me in and cared for me in the hardest years of my life. She is good in every single way, yet people can still find faults in her.

"I know I've had issues with people in this town, but I know you wont have a problem making friends where you're going. People think I'm perfect and thats something no one wants to come near. I was too busy trying to make my plastic life that I didn't stop to look at the beauty of nature. Ash has brought me down and humbled me." Lillian stood up and brought me up with her.

"How do you know when you've found the one Lillian?" I ask innocently.

"Don't look for a man who says you're perfect, but one that knows you aren't and loves you anyway."

 **Please review and give me and suggestions or critiques! I will be updating the story weekly in the very least. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nightmare

I look out the window of the buggy and see Lillian and Ash slowly become smaller. So this is how it feels to make a decision and stick to it. I look to Reina and see that she is already starting to go to sleep. Travel always does this to her, I on the other hand cannot stand the bumpy roads. I wish I had someone to talk to back here. I open up the hatch to talk to grumpy and bashful.

"She's very pretty, even you have to admit that Klaus." Raeger said leaning over to Klaus. Who are they talking about? What if its me? No, don't be so vain. Its probably some girl from where they live.

"She can't be a day over 17. She is a child Raeger. You are nearing 25 and it would be highly inappropriate for you to pursue someone so young." It's not me. I look at least 20, right? I quietly listen to the conversation.

"I am in my prime, thank you very much. You on the other hand are nearing your golden years. When are you going to settle down and start a family? There are plenty of girls back home who would be more than happy to help you spend your fortune. What about Iris? She's in your age bracket and is extremely attractive." Ranger elbowed his older friend.

"Iris is too much like me. I need someone with energy and passion. That being said I have decided to stay a bachelor for the rest of my days." Klaus shook his head and continued looking down the dirt path. The trees create a tunnel above us and rustled as the wind blows through the leaves.

"You'll fall in love with someone and then you'll be too dumb and let it go." Reager put his hands behind his head and leaned against the buggy.

"Be quiet." Klaus replied quickly.

"No. I'm going to keep talking until-"

"Shut up!" The buggy slowed to a stop. "Get in the back with the girls."

"What?"

"I said get in the back with the girls. Now Raeger! And be quiet!" I quickly shut the hatch and turned around. What is going on? Are we stopping because of the weather? I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. The door suddenly opens and Raeger climbs in quickly. He settles in next to me a presses his finger to his mouth. He reaches over and cracks the window open slightly.

"What do you think you are doing?" A strange voice yells from outside.

"I am traveling from a town by the sea to Oak Tree town. Now if I could please be on my way, there is a storm approaching and I need to reach my destination before night fall." Klaus's voice is calm, but forceful towards the man.

"Why did we stop Annie?" My head quickly snaps towards Reina who is stretching. Raeger puts his finger to his lips as he did with me. Her eyes widen in fright. "Annie, Whats going on?" Her volume raised slightly.

"Who else are you traveling with?" Another stranger yells from deeper in the forest.

"I am traveling with a young man who assists me in my work. Now, if you will please.."

"That didn't sound like no man's voice to me." The first stranger chuckled.

"I feel the same way Darren. I'll make a deal with you mister; if you let us see whats inside your buggy and pay us a toll we is gonna let you pass on through." The second voice sounds closer this time. I here Klaus jump down from the buggy and walk around to the door. Reina begins to cry as the door opens.

"Get out. Don't say a word to them. I'll talk for you." Klaus says holding out his hand. I take it and jump out. I am greeted with whistling.

"No! No! I am not getting out!" I hear Reina struggling in the back ground. "Let go of me!" I turn my head and see Raeger holding her gently but the wrists, guiding her to the front of the cart.

"This is what you wanted, now let us go." Klaus says stepping in front of us, as if creating a barrier between us and danger.

"You didn't mention you had two beautiful young women." The fist man steps forward towards me. He is young and thin with yellowing teeth, but besides his teeth he is not foul in appearance.

"I did not see the need to bring women into a man's conversation." Klaus said taking a step infant of me.

"I see. Is the pretty one your wife?" The second man laughed as he too came towards me. He is slightly older than the first man and rounder.

"Yes she is." Klaus says taking my hand and positioning himself behind me. I suddenly feel frightened. My barrier is gone.

"I see. Well, I will let you go as soon as you pay the toll." The second man says. He is now right in front of me. I feel Klaus pull me in closer to him. Reina's sobs grow louder.

"Name your price." Klaus says. I feel him reaching for his pocket.

"Oh you won't be paying in money. We want the girl." The man reaches out and strokes my hair, sending shudders down my spine. He's so close that I can smell his horrible breath oozing out of his mouth.

"Lay your hands on her one more time and I swear you will regret it." Klaus raised his voice and within a second had the man by his throat.

"I would be doing that mister." My head snapped and my heart sank. He has a gun. "Now you're going to give us what we want or the other girls dies."

"NO!" My scream was almost involuntary. "I'll do what ever you want!"

"Annie! I told you to stay quiet!" Klaus reached for my hand, but I rip it away. I walk towards the younger man.

"Annie don't!" Reina sobs from behind me.

"Shut up you bitch! Or else we might just kill you anyway." The man grabbed my arm and yanked me closer. My mind went numb the moment he began to touch me. How did this happen? I want to go home. I want to hug my sister and Ash. I want to see Cam and hold him one more time. I close my eyes and begin to cry. The voices around me are getting louder, but I can't understand what they are saying. Everything is starting to fade out. My knees are giving out. I open my eyes and see Klaus holding the fat man around the neck. I look towards Reina and see her passed out on the ground. I hear the thunder rumbling above our heads. The man lets go and I sink to my knees.

"Please." I cry

"I will give you everything in the cart if you give us the two horses and let us go." Klaus says, his voice suddenly tired and weary.

"Klaus you can't. We won't have any protection from the storm." Raeger yells, sounding like a scared child.

"And?" The young man asks from behind me.

"I have a fifty thousand dollars in equipment in the buggy everything from priceless curtains to my bag which contains antique watches." I feel Klaus's voice growing closer.

"Fine," The man kicks me towards Klaus, sending my face into the dirt. "Have your whore back."

Klaus rushes towards me and picks me up off the ground. I cling to his vest and burry my face into his chest.

"Raeger, take her." Klaus gives to Raeger. I immediately collapse next to Reina. She is still unconscious. I look towards the buggy and see all of my things being throw out. My pictures of my parents. My clothes. Everything is going to be gone now. I see Klaus unhook the horses and lead them over to us.

"There's an inn not far from here." Raeger whispers to Klaus " We aren't going to make it home tonight."

"We have to get back home as soon as possible. The Oak Tree gates are their only protection." Klaus lifts me up off the ground and tips some dirt from my cheek.

"I want to go home." The voice that comes out isn't mine. It's weak and quiet.

"We are closer to Oak Tree than we are your old home. You need rest and a doctors care." Klaus says. He turns back to see if the men have gone. There the buggy stands, stripped of everything. I walk over and see one picture of my mother and father crumpled and mud covered on the ground. "Raeger, how comfortable are you on a horse?" Klaus asks from behind me.

"I'm decent." He replies

"I'm going to need you to ride with Annie, while I carry Reina. We have to ride swiftly and carefully." Klaus knees next to me and touch my back. "We need to go now Miss Hill."

I numbly get up and walk over to the horse. I jump onto it, followed by Raeger. He positions himself awkwardly behind me. Everything is different now. My life has never been in jeopardy before. I feel as though I've aged decades in the past hour. Life is dangerous. Taking chances is dangerous, but if I'm every going to experience life then I need to keep going and not run home scared. The wind and rain cut at my face, leaving me cold and feeling as if hundreds of tiny needles are penetrating my skin. It feels as if hours, if not days have past, but I'm not even sure when we started moving. Everything is fading together and being stretched out at the same time. I feel like I am living a nightmare.

"Honey, I'm going to nee you to wake up for me." A soft voice calls to me. I open my eyes and am blinded by the lights of the room. After focusing I look around and see someone with pink hair at the end of my bed. "There you are! Look at you! You're even more gorgeous now than you were when you were sleeping."

"Where am I?" I yawn and prop myself up. A searing pain rushes through my back as I sit up.

"You are in the Oak Tree Clinic! I am Marian, the towns doctor and local love expert." I look around the small room and see Reina in the bed next to me being tended to by a young nurse. "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer honestly. Did you experience any sexual trauma?"

"I was assaulted by a young man, but I spaced out and don't remember where he touched me or what he did." I said quietly.

"I see, now I want you to come and talk to me weekly and discuss how you are feeling and if any memories pop into your head through nightmares or sudden flashbacks. Now I x-rayed your back and there doesn't seem to be any major damage, just some bruising. You had a few scratches on your face that we have fixed up. I would advise you to stay another night here so that I can monitor you and make sure I didn't miss anything." Marian gave me a comforting smile.

"I'd just like to get into my new house as soon as possible." I say with my normal tone. I smile slightly at him. "Where is Klaus? I never got the chance to thank him."

"Klaus is currently talking to the guild master about getting authorities to search for the two robbers. I have a brilliant idea!" The doctor clasped his hands together "How about you and your friend come over to my house tonight instead? I have two comfy bed in the guest room and that way the two of you can get a better nights rest, but I can still monitor you. Oh we can have some hot chocolate and talk about good things until you go to sleep. How does that sound?"

"Better than staying here." I laugh

"And Klaus lives right next door, so I can call him over whenever he is done talking to Veronica. And I can have Raeger deliver some cookies! He was very concerned about you and stayed right by your side for half the night." He leaned in a little closer to me "And he seemed quite smitten." He leaned back and chuckled. I laughed in response. This doctor has magically made all of my worries and troubles wash away.

"Has anyone contacted my sister?" Lillian is probably worried sick.

"Veronica contacted her as soon as you came in. While she is very concerned, we advised her not to travel here due to the bandits." He patted my hand "Oh, you poor little thing. You leave home for the first time and this is what you experience. I hope you can at least find some comfort here. I know that I can already feel a friendship building between us!"

An unexpected warmth floods through me. I think this is where I belong.


End file.
